Alternate History of Ancient China
AHAC is the biggest known release by a mapper. AHAC has spanned 28 seasons with 550 episodes. AHAC Deluxe has spanned 7 seasons with 60 episodes (no episodes for Season 7 yet) AHAC is a mix of History of East Asia and Fate of Europe that would later be aired on January 1, 2013. ArceusFan2013 owns and directs this show up to this day! Far from over? ArceusFan2013 has added countless epidodes to the list. 550 have been confirmed. ArceusFan2013 is adding officers to Deluxe... Regular Episodes I am quite aware that I will update this list over time... Current Episode: Episode 550 - Mario's back! (0% complete) Series 1 Season 1 Episode 1 - The usual thing to do Episode 2 - Its quite odd eh? Episode 3 - OMG its a new character! Episode 4 - That was one party Episode 5 - Hell's fury Episode 6 - Where is my seal? Episode 7 - Curiosity Episode 8 - Its still fine Episode 9 - Where there is a item there is an officer Episode 10 - Oh Yeah...nice one. Episode 11 - Trouble brews Episode 12 - Trying to figure it out Episode 13 - Neo-Power! Episode 14 - Whoever heard the news? Episode 15 - Cao Cao's revenge! Episode 16 - Brawl for China Episode 17 - Europe gets involved??? Episode 18 - Alliance woes Episode 19 - Something's wrong... Episode 20 - AHHH ITS JA DIALGA! Season 2 Episode 21 - Creature invasion Episode 22 - Cao Cao VS Ja Dialga (Part 1) Episode 23 - Cao Cao VS Ja Dialga (Part 2) Episode 24 - Don't be a dummy Episode 25 - The Seal falls into the wrong hands... Episode 26 - Quickfire action Episode 27 - Discoveries Episode 28 - Deja Vu Episode 29 - Great Sodium Nitrates! Episode 30 - Ja Dialga's Curse Episode 31 - Liu Bu? Episode 32 - Liu Bu VS Ja Dialga Episode 33 - Dong Zhuo VS Ja Dialga Episode 34 - Liu Bei & Sun Quan VS Ja Dialga (Part 1) Episode 35 - Liu Bei & Sun Quan VS Ja Dialga (Part 2) Episode 36 - Yuan Shao plots a plan Episode 37 - Zhuge Liang knows! Episode 38 - Sima Yi VS Zhuge Liang Episode 39 - Sima Yi & Zhuge Liang VS Ja Dialga Episode 40 - Ja Dialga's Conquest Season 3 Episode 41 - Life Episode 42 - Zhuge Liang VS Cao Cao & Cao Pi Episode 43 - Dong Zhuo's last call Episode 44 - More Creatures? Episode 45 - Talin Zekrom VS Cao Cao & Cao Pi Episode 46 - Endless cycles Episode 47 - Go all out! Episode 48 - Great times...Great days. Episode 49 - From War to Union! Episode 50 - Half-Centurion Episode 51 - Again, What in the name of god? Episode 52 - Historical destruction Episode 53 - Cunning isn't it? Episode 54 - 10001001 (Wait WUT?) Episode 55 - How would we all survive? Deluxe Episodes Current Episode: None currently Series 1 Season 1 - China in 3D Episode 1 - Vague Beginnings When Cao Cao knows he has changed yet again, He wonders why The Narrator (ArceusFan2013) Chose Dynasty Warriors 6 over 5 and 4. Now that the Deluxe show has begun... Episode 2 - Liu Teng and his sons When Liu Tengs appears, from the Regular AHAC show, he feels...odd. But nevertheless he continues doing his own buisness. Episode 3 - It takes one Dialgan... After Liu Teng and his sons went into Deluxe, The portal oddly remained open...What came out was the "Undefeatable" Ja Dialga! He was more powerful than ever! Could they take him down now? But where is Sun Palkia? Is he gone or something? No one knows... Episode 4 - The keeper of Time: Ja Dialga After China gets overexcited over the "Undefeatable" Ja Dialga, Ja Dialga shows his ultimate power! Lu Bu tries to take on this ultra powerful foe, and somehow wins. But only because Ja Dialga retreated. Lu Bu still remains Almighty, but would he suffer further on? Time knows no bounds, or does it? Episode 5 - Temporal Lore Ja Dialga Chu begins his mighty journey towards power and dominance! What will China do at a time like this!? Is China done for good? Or is a surprise waiting to strike Ja Dialga out of commission?